Getting Married
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Sportacus and Stephanie's wedding to the scene Somebody's getting Married by the Muppets in Muppets Take Manhattan. Please R&R. OneShot SportSteph


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Jim Henson productions or Magnus Schieving's productions. Or any chold sho for that matter.

A/N: I have to. Just have to. It's so great hahahaha. I know a lot of the lyrics are/seem the same, but I wanted to do this anyways.

Plays along with _Somebody's Getting Married _from Muppets Take Manhattan.

_Getting Married_

**Pixel with a newspaper shouts from the town square:**

Extra! Extra! Somebody's getting married!

**Ziggy runs towards Pixel:**

Somebody's getting married? Hey, _Stephanie's_ getting married!

**From the Underground Lair, we see Robbie pacing. He hears the children from his spy system:**

Whoa, Stephanie's getting married! . . . To who? Not that no-good, egotistic, blue elf! I have to see this. **He hurries up to Lazytown without putting any disguises on.**

**Explaining to Robbie, Mayor Meanswell assures Robbie of the news:**

Yes, Stephanie's getting married.

**Group of Lazytowners:**

Stephanie's getting Married! Stephanie's getting married! Stephanie's Getting married! Stephanie's getting, Sportacus' getting, Stephanie's getting, Sportacus' getting, Stephanie, Sportacus, Stephanie, Sportacus, Stephanie, Sportacus!

**Sportacus is dressed in a tuxedo. Mayor Meanswell and Stingy are standing next to him, also in tuxes, helping him fix his tie. Sportacus, Stingy, and the Mayor:**

Somebody get a camera, and some sports candy! Somebody get the ring for sweet Stephanie!

**Sportacus:**

Somebody tell me the vows to say!

**Robbie peeks around a corner:**

Sportacus' getting married today! _Gah!_

**Stephanie, Bessie, and Trixie are powedering their noses and putting on make-up. The three girls:**

Somebody get the limo! Somebody get the cake! Somebody find our bouquets of flowers to take!

**Stephanie glows with happiness:**

Somebody join me while I pray!

**Robbie walks towards a closed door and listens to the girls. Robbie:**

I should stop the wedding today!

**Ziggy sits down in a pew, waiting for the wedding:**

Wedding! Wedding! Candy's at the wedding!

**The three men:**

Somebody get the priest!

The ceremony will be soon-

**The three women:**

Somebody get the healthy bride!

And somebody get the-

**Sportacus flips in the air and runs offstage. **

**Women and men:**

Stephanie, Sportacus, Stephanie, Sportacus, Stephanie, Sportacus, Stephanie!

**Women:**

C'mon and get this wedding underway!

**Robbie enters the church and sneers:**

There sure won't be a wedding today!

**(Instrumental break)**

**Lazytowners:**

The heroes are getting married today!

**Now in the church, everyone settles down.**

**Dora the Explorer:**

Are they ready? Are they ready? Won't this wedding be so great?

**Diego:**

I wish them all the luck!

**Steve from_ Blues clues_:**

Oh Blue, I can hardly wait!

**Ruby from _Max and Ruby_:**

I knew this was bound to happen. There love was just so clear!

**Little Bill:**

They must still be gettin ready!

**Bob the Builder:**

But at least they made it here.

**Max:**

True.

**The Wonder Pets notice Sportacus standing at the altar with his best man Stingy by his side. Maggie from _Maggie and the Ferocious Beast_ is the flower girl. She starts to walk down the middle isle in the church as music plays. The Wonder Pets:**

They're finally getting married now!

**Some wedding bells are heard in the background as Maggie, Trixie, and Stephanie slowly walk down the isle. Everyone watches with anticipation and hopefulness.**

**Stephanie:**

He'll make me happy

With just his smile

He'd walk the miles

Just to hear me sing

He'll flip beside me

And show me everything

**Sportacus:**

She'll make me happy

When we dance together

And I will never

Make her want to leave

And she'll never have to grieve

**All babies from _Nick Jr. Shows_:**

Days go passing into years.

**All grown-ups from _Nick Jr. Shows:_**

Years go passing day by day.

**Stephanie's Family:**

They will be happy

In their Lazytown

**Sportacus' Family:**

It's a Crazy town

But they are meant to be.

**All Lazytowners:**

They'll always know

how to be happy

And they'll never be alone.

**All in church:**

Sport and Steph are happy

Now and forever

Until forever

health and love will grow.

**Stephanie:**

There's always a way

He can make me happy

That's all I need ... somehow.

**Sportacus suddenly notices a different minister. The man looks familiar. Sportacus whispers:**

He's not the one we hired.

**Stephanie wearily gazes at the priest. It is none other than Robbie Rotten in disguise.**

**Stephanie: **

Robbie! You're ruining the musical! Get out of that costume and sit with the rest of our friends.

**Robbie coughs nervously and side-steps out of the way. He sneaks in the back of a large, wooden cross and takes the costume off. Now in normal clothing, Robbie sits down and stays silent and defeated.**

**The real minister steps forwards with an aggrivated look planted on his face. Minister:**

Is nothing sacred?

**Stephanie:**

Sorry, please continue.

**Minister:**

Do you, Stephanie, take this super-hero to be your lawful wedded husband? C'mon, you know you want to!

**Stephanie, stifling a giggle:**

Of course I do!

**Priest:**

Do you, Sportacus, take this pink-haired girly to be your lawful wedded wife? _Say yes so we can celebrate already!_

**Sportacus:**

You know I do!

**Minister:**

Than because your love is so free,

I now pronounce you Elf and Pinky!

**Sportacus and Stephanie kiss tenderly. A sudden outburst of cheers, clapping, and joyous yelling is seen and heard from the _Nick Jr. Family._**

**Sportacus:**

What better way could anything end?

Shared love between best friends.

**They kiss once more. **

**Before the scene fades, we see Robbie clapping with an indifferent look upon his face.**

**Robbie:**

Is it time for cake yet??


End file.
